


Hollow

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blood and Gore, Despaircest, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do once you've destroyed everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

“What will you do once you’ve destroyed everything?”

The words hang in the air for a brief moment and then fall flat.

Ikusaba Mukuro slouches forward in her seat, twirling her pencil thoughfully between her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes flicker to meet Enoshima Junko’s before focusing back on the pencil.

A long pause.

Junko raps her nails against the table in annoyance.

"What a stupid, stupid question," Junko finally answers, watching her sister wince slightly at the sharp reply. "Do you know how long it would take to do that? A long, long fuckin’ time, sis! We’re talking centuries- millennials even!"

She laughs and it’s knifelike; piercing and painful and so very loud.

"You said you wanted to send the world into despair," Mukuro pauses to meet her sisters gaze. "Wouldn’t that involve destroying it as well?"

Junko clicks her tongue and contorts her face into a grimace.

"Ugh, how barbaric," She wrinkles her nose in disgust at the very thought. "Though I’m not suprised to hear that from someone like you. You mercenaries think the only way to cause despair is by blowing things up and killing people."

"That isn’t true at all-"

"Shut- the- hell- up- you stupid fucking clod." Her voice is frozen, viperous. Her eyes narrow and the soldier feels them bore into her skull, as cancerous as ultraviolet rays.

Mukuro’s lips snap shut.

The strawberry blonde closes her eyes and rubs her temples feverishly. She lets out a sigh of disappointment.

"This is why I am the brains of this whole plan," Junko folds her arms and leans back in her seat. "And you are the walking knot of muscles that does only what I tell it to. You don’t  _think_  in any of this, everything you say, do, or feel is commanded by me, Enoshima Junko-chan~!” Her voice rises at the last syllable. She brings her wrists up to her chin and winks, as if she was posing for a photo shoot. Her expression changes quickly, her gaze is cold again, her eyebrows lowered, her eyes stabbing into her, accusing her. “Got it,  _sis_?”

 _So cruel_. Something inside her thinks.  _So terribly cruel._

The sound of her voice, it stings the soldier, but not sharply. No, it feels like pressing hard into a fresh bruise. The pain is low and long and sore. But it still stings her, the dark, callous soldier who could watch the light leave your eyes and feel absolutely nothing. But Junko stings her, Junko hurts her, Junko rips her to pieces and she slumps her shoulders and nods her head every time.

"Yes." She must have said at some point, but she doesn’t recognize her own voice.

"Good," Her sister gets up and checks her cellphone. "I’m going out to a party. I might bring someone back, so don’t bother us."

"Okay." The sound in her throat feels so foreign.

Junko embraces her and Mukuro’s hands slowly find her sister’s waist.

"I love you, sis." The model whispers into her ear.

"I love you too, Junko."

"I love you so very much." Junko’s breath is hot against her.

Mukuro stills as she feels her sister’s teeth scrape lightly along her right ear, playfully nipping around it before finally biting down and tugging on the soft flesh. Her heartbeat doubles its pace.

"Junko-"

"Stupid, stupid sister." She hears her mumble aganst her neck before her thin lips are greeted with her sister’s bright, pink ones. She’s warm, so warm and Mukuro wants to melt when she feels her sister’s tongue run across the divots of her teeth. She feels her teeth dig and pull at her lips, a noise escapes her throat and she feels the low burning in her loins.

Junko pulls away instantly, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

"You smeared my lip gloss." She says blankly.

"I’m sorry." Mukuro mumbles in confusion. Her head is still spinning, just seconds ago her sister’s tongue was almost down her throat and before she can process anything, she hears the front door close.

 _Junko, how can you_ like _this feeling? This despair._

* * *

  
"Um, wow, uh- hey there!" Someone says to her, but she wasn’t really paying too much attention.

She’s been sipping her drink, the party is lame shit. Everyone has been bugging her, asking her for her name, her phone number. It’s annoying. She just wanted to go to find a nice screw, really. She checks her phone again, she’s so bored she could die.

_At least I’m buzzed._

She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns.

"Hey there!" The voice belongs to a moderately attractive man, around her age, thick curly brown hair, freckles painted across his face; she has a thing for freckles, no idea where it came from though.

"Hi." She stuffs her phone back into her bra.

"I just noticed you from across the room, you looks stunning, really! Can I get you a dr-"

"If you want to fuck me we can just go back to my place. I don’t really have time for this useless small talk, it’s boring and quite frankly, a waste of my valuable time."

"Oh I uh-"

“ _Christ-_  just come with me.” Her fingers curl around his wrist and she leads him out the door.

* * *

  
Mukuro had just changed into her pajamas when she hears the front door open.

She peeks quietly through the crack of her door, being incredibly careful not to make a noise.

As soon as the door shuts behind Junko and the man, she strips off his shirt, kissing him violently, her fingers mussing his hair. Mukuro’s expression doesn’t change but she feels the emotions stir inside her. She knows Junko is up to something. She continues peeking through the crack to make sure.

"My room’s over here." She giggles, leading him into her room before shutting the door quickly.

Mukuro is surprised the man is so attractive, he is a lot better looking than the men Junko usually brings home. She sneaks slowly out of her room to Junko’s door, pressing her ear firmly against it.

"Be gentle now~!" Junko teases, pushing him onto her bed.

"O-of course I will. Gosh, you’re gorgeous." He stutters as he watches her strip off her shirt and tie, throwing them on the floor. The rest of her clothes following shortly after.

"Don’t be too loud," She coos, "My sister is sleeping~!"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we fuck sometimes."

"Whoa, that’s-  _whoa_.”

"Yeah it’s pretty hot- what are you waiting for? Put it in already!"

Mukuro removes her ear from the door, her face a dark crimson. Did Junko really just say that? To a complete stranger? How many people has she told that to?

His moans echoes throughout the room, in a few moments it becomes a yell, and then-

A shrill scream rings throughout the house.

Mukuro bursts into the room with full force and freezes at the scene-

Her sweet little sister  
straddling the young man  
but the sheets are soaked in red.  
Junko smiles again as she  
plunges the knife into his chest  
twisting it  
cracking through his sternum  
piercing his heart.  
She looks into his eyes  
tilting up his chin  
watching the light leave him.

_The despair, there is so much despair._

 She stabs him again and again and again until- until she hears a noise and turns.

"You," Her face is spattered with blood, her hands painted ruby red and still gripping the knife. "I told you not to bother us." She grinned, looking down at gored husk of a man.

"Junko- why did you-"

"Because I  _can_ , Muku-chan~!” She dismounts him and slips off the bed, the knife still in her hands. “Don’t you get it? I have the world in the fuckin’ palm of my hand!”

The soldier finds herself speechless as her sister stands before her, naked and covered in blood.

Junko shivers and her grip tightens around the blade, a large smile creeping up her face, the saliva dripping off of her chin.

"A world- rotting in despair- all by my hands-" Her voice hitches as her body begans to shake from the pleasure, the blush rising in her face. "My h-h-hands. But, it’s still, not enough." Her eyes fix to meet her sister’s.

"Junko, I’m going to help you with this. I’ll help you bring the world to despair." Mukuro’s voice is calm but the adrenaline is pumping inside of her, she’s never seen her sister like this, not to this extent. It terrifies her. It  _arouses_  her.

"I need more, Mukuro. More, more,  _more_  despair-inducing despair!” Junko steps toward her, her grin growing wider, “ _Ah~!_  I have a great idea, sis!”

"What is it, Junko?" The soldier replies cautiously. "What’s your idea?"

"I’ll destroy everything, just like you mentioned before. I’ll destroy everything I love. My friends, my family, my lovers, everything."

"Junko-"

"Starting with what I love the very, very most…" Her eyes glare into her sister’s, that icy blue, so cold, everything feels so cold to her, frozen solid.

"Junko, put down the knife."

"Why Muku-chan~?" She pouts playfully. "Do you not trust your little sister?"

"Not when your like this. Put it down."

The knife hits the floor with a clatter, Junko hangs her head.

"You don’t trust me. Heh, how despairing…" She whispers, low and raspy. "I was just joking, of course."

"Of course." Mukuro repeats, trying to believe herself, trying to believe that her sister would never even dream of killing her.

"I love you so much." Junko murmurs, drawing herself close to her sister. Mukuro’s eyes scan slowly down her body, the burning feeling in her stomach rising. "You like what you see?" Her eyes lower.

Junko kisses her and she can taste the copper tang of the blood and she wants to gag, she wants to vomit, but her sister’s hand holds her chin in place and she can’t escape, no, she doesn’t  _want_  to escape, but it’s still so repulsive, so vile. Junko grips her shoulders, leaving sticky, red hand prints on her.

"I want you to give me so much despair." The blonde exhales against her.

"I will Junko, I promise. But first-"

"Hm?"

"Let’s dispose of the body."

Junko smiles wide and Mukuro returns it weakly.

She still feels so empty, so hollow, like a scraped out shell. Her world, her life, her dreams are all for Junko. She’s a machine, that’s all. She doesn’t think, she doesn’t feel, unless her sister wants her to.

But if she can bring her sister despair, maybe she’ll feel the bliss of it too, maybe she’ll at least feel something.

Then maybe, Junko will actually love her like she says she does.

Maybe.


End file.
